Bold Indeed
by vampslayertiff
Summary: After the disaster at Haven, Vivienne sends word to her fellow loyalist mages to join her at Skyhold. Leading the party to Skyhold is Lenore, Vivienne's former apprentice, who holds the title of Knight-Enchanter. Being pulled away from the midst of the Orlesian civil war has left Lenore torn, but her life is about to take a turn she could have never imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

Instead of focusing this story on my inquisitor, Stephen Trevelyan, I've chosen to tell the story of one of his companions, the Knight Enchanter Lenore. This fic will focus mostly on her exploits and contributions to the Inquisition, while weaving in details from the Inquisitor's journey in the background. This story takes place after the events at Haven as the Inquisition is just settling into Skyhold and will likely lead all the way up to the end of the game, and even beyond.

PS: It's been about five years or so since I've actually sat down to write a fanfic, and while I fear I'm slightly rusty, I'm excited to get back into it and I hope you enjoy my story! 3

PSS: Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, as this story is being posted without being proofread by a beta.

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Skyhold**

Fresh snow blanketed everything in sight creating a bright white wasteland as a small group of weary mages, many of whom were unaccustomed to traveling long distances, were attempting to make their way up a steep path to a lonely fortress tucked away in a hidden corner of the Frostback mountains; the ancient fortress holding the forces of the Inquisition.

This trek through the mountains would have been difficult for most anyone, but the snow covering the path ahead of them, burying sheets of thick ice, effectively hid the trail markers that were supposed to guide their journey. This presented quite a challenge; one that made it almost impossible for them to continue on to their destination on their own.

Thankfully, the group wasn't making this journey on their own, as they had been escorted all the way from Val Royeaux by two Inquisition agents. These same agents, an experience scout and a well-trained solider, had crossed this path countless times doing their duties before. They knew their way back the fortress by heart, and had volunteered to find the path for the group even with the challenges that the elements created before them. The mages currently all stood in a line along the path, waiting for their return.

At the front of the line, a charger with a shimmering coal-black coat stood proudly in the thick snow as he held his position. His rider, a human woman whose small stature seemed to make her stick out even more compared to the massive animal she rode atop, was adorned in the finest Orleasian armor; the armor of a warrior. The armor, and the layers of leather beneath it, did little to remove the chill from her bones as she shivered from the cold.

She gripped the reigns tightly as she kept her eyes trained the path in front of her. Her bear-hide cloak flickered behind her in the breeze and she reached up with one of her hands to pull the hood tighter over her pitch black hair. The rose-colored scarf wrapped securely around face shielded everything but her light green eyes from the cold, biting winds whipping around them.

"Knight-Enchanter!", a voice called out to the woman from farther up the trail a a pair of horses came into view. The grim looks on their faces upon their return didn't foster much hope that they had good news for her.

She pulled her scarf down around her neck, eyes darting from one to the other until she finally spoke.

"How bad is it, Fredrick?", the woman demanded from the scout closest to her.

"It's worse than we feared, Knight Enchanter.", Fredrick responded timidly, glancing over to his companion beside him for support.

"There are signs of a battle further ahead. Inquisition forces have tangled with the red templars along the pass before. They may still be out there."his companion, an elven woman by the name of Ioren, spoke, a hint of annoyance in her voice due to Fredrick's cowardice.

The panicked sounds of her fellow Circle mages behind her were a first concern, and she turned her steed in order to face them. "It will be alright. We have trained for this possibility.", she said encouragingly, trying to keep up their morale despite what they were facing.

"My lady, ", Edmond, one of the senior enchanters among the group, addressed the Knight-Enchanter directly. "We knew the risks when we decided to journey with you to join Lady Vivienne in helping the Inquisition restore order, but many of our brethren are exhausted. Our magic may not be of any use to defend ourselves against the Red Templars. "

The Knight-Enchanter's expression turned contemplative as she weighed the options in her mind. She knew that they needed to keep moving, as they could reach the fortress before night fall if they just kept moving. But, she also knew that pushing further in the condition that her chargers were in could risk the lives of those she had sworn to protect, and she was not sure she could take that risk.

"Fredrick. Ioren. Find a place to set up camp for the night. Preferably some place off the path and out of sight. We'll continue at first light.", The Knight-Enchanter commanded. Several audible sighs of relief her companions behind her reached her ears as she dismounted from her steed.

"Thank you, Lady Lenore.", Edmond said, bowing in respect to their leader.

"You don't have to call me by any title, my old friend. Lenore will suffice.", she told him, reached over to place her hand on his shoulder, a soft smirk resting in the corners of her lips. As she pulled away from him, she grabbed hold of the reigns of her horse, Val **é** ry. She lead the group off the path and into the line of trees nearby, following close behind the scouts.

The two scouts lead the group of ten mages into a cave cut into the mountain side that had often been used as a shelter for Inquisition agents unable to make it to the fortress before nightfall. It was snug fit, as the cave wasn't very big, but there was more than enough room for all the mages to huddle in front of the fire pit in the center to warm up.

Outside of the cave's entrance, Knight-Enchanter Lenore and the two scouts discussed what to do about what they had found on the trail. The scouts explained that there were remnants of what appeared to be a fierce battle scattered all across the trail. Weapons littered the ground, bodies were left where they fell in the snow, and the landscape decorated in the deep crimson hue of blood. From what they could tell, the Inquisition forces were surprised, and they never stood a chance.

"Should we look for survivors of the attack?", she questioned the scouts, keeping her voice low so that she wouldn't further alarm the others.

"There won't be any if it was the red templars, my lady.", Ioren said, her face growing solemn.

"I can't accept that.", Lenore said, as she crossed back to her horse, still dressed with it's saddle and bridle. She mounted the horse with ease, as the scouts moved quickly to her side.

"My lady, we don't even know who it was that attacked them. And, even either way, you could be walking into a trap!", Fredrick said, trying to reason with the Knight-Enchanter.

"I know.", she replied softly and with conviction, and the two scouts could see there was nothing that they could say to change her mind. "Stay here. Keep my companions safe.", she commanded them, and rode off away from the cave and back to the road.

The Amaranthine Charger galloped forward up the steep incline through the snow, spurned on by his mistress even as darkness began to close in around them. As soon as she reached the top of the hill, the stench of the corpses permeated the air, and the sounds of wild animals feasting on the remains was the only sound she could hear.

Lenore dismounted from Val **é** ry, holding her hand behind her as a sign for him to stay where he was. As she descended down the trail, she held her staff in front of her. Her staff was a relic passed down to her from the former Grand Enchanter of her circle. As the light from the cleansing rune illuminated the purple dragon at the top of the staff, and, in turn, the battlefield before her.

What she saw mirrored everything that she had been told and it rattled her to the core. But, even with her fear threatening to choke the life from her, she pushed forward in that hopes that _someone_ had managed to survive the battle.

She glided along the snow, leaving a trail of ice behind her over the snow. She disappeared as her magic blended in with the fade itself to move her faster than physically possible. Her spell allowed her to be in one place and then in another in mere seconds, which kept the predators searching among the corpses for a meal off her scent long enough for her to conduct a search of her own.

She stopped as she found a half-buried helmet nestled into the snow. She bent down to pick up the object, dusting the snow from it. The helmet was in the shape of a lion, and it was unlike anything Lenore had ever seen before. It was beautiful, and well made, and rivaled even those worn by the Chevaliers back home. She turned the helmet over in her hands, as she scanned the area around her in search of it's owner.

She felt something grab hold of her ankle, and she gasped and jerked around towards her left prepared to fight. The light from her staff revealed a blonde-haired man, half buried in the snow and completely covered in blood. He was holding his sword defensively in one hand towards her while his shield laid nearby. There were corpses scattered on top of him, as a way of disguising his presence from anyone, or anything, that might wish him harm.

"I'm here to help.", she told him, confidently, trying to reassure him that she didn't want to hurt him. He seemed to realize that she wasn't his enemy, as his eyes landed on her staff in her hand, he released her from his grasp. He raised the index finger of his right hand to his lips, before motioning for her to come closer with his left.

She crouched down in front of him, checking for any visible injuries other than the gushing gash across his forehead. "What happened here?", she whispered to the man as she helped him crawl out from under the pile of corpses.

"Ambush.", was all the man managed to get out before a ragged cough interrupted him. A pained gasp escaped his lips as his hand shot to his abdomen. She moved her staff down further, and moved his hand to find an open wound. He needed medical attention, and that was something she could give him – even if it was the unconventional kind.

"Hold still,", Lenore instructed him, closing her eyes as she stood. As she was casting her spell, she called forth spirits from the fade to heal him. Her fingers seemed to dance as they waved in practice motion, as she recited the incantation from memory under her breath. She felt the energy pouring forth through as the spell finished, green lights sparkling in a circle around the pair. She opened her eyes to see his wounds had completely healed themselves and left no trace of their existence.

When she was finished, there was recognition in his eyes, as if he had seen such talents preformed before."Knight-Enchanter.", he said in acknowledgment of what she was, though she wasn't sure if it was admiration or disdain she heard in his voice. She didn't answer him, regardless, offering her hand to him instead.

"Can you stand?", Lenore asked him, even as he ignored her extended hand to rise on his own. She stood close to him even as he did, as she wasn't sure that he hadn't regained the energy to remain standing for long. He picked up the lion helmet from it's place on the ground from where she dropped it before, and put it back onto his head. He retrieved his shield once he was finished, which bore the familiar Templar crest upon it.

"You're a Templar?", she asked accusingly as she pointed her staff towards him defensively as if she expected an attack at any moment.

" _Was_.", he corrected with great annoyance, as if it was a question that he had answered far too many times in recent memory. "It's too much to explain right now. You'll just have to trust me.".

She studied him cautiously for several more moments, trying to determine whether or not this whole thing was a trap, before she relented and lowered her weapon. She hadn't seen any signs of the red-lyrium taint decorating his skin, and she saw no reason to not to take him at his word. That didn't mean, however, that she wouldn't be cautious of her new companion and his motivations.

"Are there other survivors?", he asked her, and he took her solemn expression as her reply. He closed his eyes, and his lips began to move silently. She could only imagine that he was praying for the souls of the deceased, and she said nothing to break his prayer to the Maker for his companions.

"We have to get back. Bring men to help burn the dead.", the man told her when he was finished, insistent on this decision as he tried to walk off in the opposite direction. She rushed after him, placing a hand on his shoulder in hopes of stalling him.

"Not tonight. It's too dark and we don't know if they're still out there or not.", she whispered to him as she removed her hand. "There's a cave back in the other direction where my companions are waiting for me. We should return there until dawn."

He seemed to hear truth in her words, even if she knew that it wasn't what he wanted, and motioned for her to lead on. She nodded and turned to make her way back towards Val **é** ry at the top of the hill. If she were alone, she might have used her magic to cloak herself or race back as she had before, but she felt it was best if they stayed close.

She halted as a black wolf crossed her path in front of her, and seemed to notice them approaching. The wolf bared it's teeth as it stalked closer to them. She had never seen a wolf act in such a way, but she had heard reports of demons taking control of such creatures before. With the Fade rifts in almost every corner of Thedas, it seemed probable that this was what she was facing now.

As the wolf lunged at the pair, and drew forth her spirit blade. The blade made contact with the wolves abdomen, injuring it while forcing it away from her. The wolf rose to it's feet again, and to keep it from trying again, she hurled a flash of fire from her staff in it's direction. The fire spooked the wolf, and it ran off away from them; losing interest in the pair.

"Come on.", Lenore said to her companion over her shoulder, breaking into a sprint as she raced the rest of the way up the hill. The spirit energies she had called forth had revitalized them both, but it was pure adrenaline that drove them forward.

As soon as they reached the top of the hill, she mounted Valéry with ease, and offered her hand to the man to help him up. He took the offered hand, and slid onto the horse behind her. She pulled the reigns on Val **é** ry, and the horse took off back in the direction of the cave and away from the scene..

Fredrick and Ioren were waiting for them back at the cave entrance, and were visibly relieved by Lenore's return. The fires from the caves had been extinguished, and she could hear the snoring from the cave. It relieved Lenore to know that her charges had been kept safe in her absence, but she hadn't expected any different from Fredrick and Ioren.

"We were afraid you weren't coming back, my lady.", Ioren greeted her, bowing to Lenore as Lenore busied herself with removing the heavy saddle from Valéry's back.

"Commander!", Fredrick shouted to her male companion in surprise, who proceeded to wave off the scout.

"You found the Commander, Knight-Enchanter?", Ioren asked, the surprise in her voice as unmistakable as Fredrick's. It was unlikely that either scout expected their commander to be among the men ambushed in the pass, and that, if they had any clue, they would have searched for him harder.

"He found me.", she replied to them a small smile formed on her lips as she stared back at the commander. He reached up to rub the back of his neck, what Lenore could only assume was a nervous tick, before clearing his throat to abate any awkwardness he felt.

"At any rate, there are things we must discuss," the commander told Fredrick, as he motioned for Ioren to join them. He lead the two out of Lenore's earshot, and away from the cave closer to where they had both set up their camp for the night, which didn't surprise Lenore in the slightest.

Lenore didn't take offense to his secrecy, as she assumed they had Inquisition business to discuss that, at this moment in time, didn't concern her. It also could have been that the good commander didn't trust her, which she also wasn't offended by if that was the case either. She still wasn't sure she completely trusted him either, but that could be said of most anyone belonging to the Inquisition. She, along with the rest of the world, still had their doubts about what exactly it was they wanted to accomplish, and it was that secrecy that unnerved her the most.

She patted Valéry's back when she was finished, letting the horse wander off to join the others and find a place to sleep. Lenore made her way over to the fire that the scouts had been sitting around upon their arrival, unrolling her bedroll near it.

She sat about removing the heavy breastplate, gloves and boots from her body, piling it next to her staff on the ground near her satchel. She pulled the cloak she wore tighter around herself as she crawled into the bedroll. She stared into the fire in front of her, watching the flames dance before her eyes. Over an hour passed before she scummed to her exhaustion, the crackling of the fire soothing her to sleep.

True to her word, Lenore and her mage companions, as well as their Inquisition escorts, departed from the caves at first light. The frenzied madness of preparing the mounts for travel, as well as shoveling down a quick breakfast, left no time for much else.

It had been decided that while the pass they were planning on taking was the direct route, they would not be taking that path to the fortress. It was deemed to great a risk for the mages, as the likelihood demons would be drawn to the area increased the longer the bodies were left to decay on the road. Fredrick had been sent on ahead to the fortress to gather men to prepare the pyres, and to announce their impending arrival.

Lenore rode beside the Commander, whose name she had learned was Cullen Rutherford, at the front of the line. Her mage brethren trailing close behind on their mounts and Lenore couldn't help but notice that their spirits had vastly improved from the night before. Ioren took up the rear of the line on her Red Hart, prepared to defend the mages with her bow if it was called for.

Lenore and Cullen spent most of the ride in silence, as both were more concerned with watching for any sign of trouble than getting to know one another. But, as they neared closer to the fortress, the commander chose to break his silence and address her directly.

"Knight-Enchanter."

"Yes, Commander?", she answered without removing her eyes from the broken path through the forest in front of them.

"Where are you from? I can't quite place your accent.", he admitted, which caused her to chuckle lightly in response. This was a question that she had received often in her lifetime, and she wasn't in the least bit surprised upon hearing it now.

"Do you have a guess?"

"If I had to guess, judging from your armor, I'd say Orleasian, but you don't _sound_ Orleasian."

"Free Marches, originally. I was born in the circle at Ostwick, but I was raised in Montsimmard in Orlais.", she told him, as she glanced over in his direction to ask a question of her own.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because sometimes, when you speak, you almost sound..."

"Ferelden?", she asked, cutting him off before he could even finish his statement.

"Quite.", he agreed, a hint of irritation peppering his voice over having been cut off.

"My mother was Ferelden. I must have picked it up from her.", she offered, shrugging her shoulders. She urged Valéry forward as an attempt on ending the conversation before he could press her further.

But, as the fortress finally broke into view as she emerged from the tree line, everything else she could have been thinking was effectively wiped from her mind. The towering fortress was more than she could have ever imagined, and yet, somehow, it's walls seemed more inviting than intimidating. The inquisition standards at the entrance confirmed what she already knew – they had made it to safety at long last.

"Welcome to Skyhold, Knight Enchanter.", Cullen said beside her, before he took off to lead the way across the long bridge that lead to the entrance of the keep. Tears dripped down Lenore's cheeks, landing on the metal of her breastplate as she breathed a sigh of relief. She sniffed, pushing down her remaining emotions, as she followed after the commander to her, and her fellow mage's, new home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

The soldiers scurrying along the battlements to get a peek at the fortress' newest arrivals would have almost been unnerving if it wasn't something Lenore was accustomed to. She was more worried for the mages in her charge, as even though they were as used to being under suspicion as any other mage in Thedas, they weren't accustomed to being outside their circle walls and weren't used to seeing that suspicion in person. But, her brethren had chosen to follow Lady Vivienne instead of rebelling when the circle's fell, and she could only hope their past, and continued, loyalty to the Chantry and to the people of Thedas would keep them from harm.

She lead Valéry to the stables, dismounting from the horse to hand his reigns to one of the stable hands nearby. "Take good care of him.", she told the boy gently, who couldn't be any older than thirteen. The boy nodded and scurried away to attend his duties.

"I must return to my duties, Knight-Enchanter. Excuse me.", Cullen said to her gruffly, disappearing with a scout on his heel before she could even reply to him. She could admire his tenacity and devotion to his position in the Inquisition, but, from where she was standing, the weight of that responsibility was almost too heavy on his shoulders, and that had been clear to her from the moment she met him. She hoped for his sake, and the sake of the Inquisition, that he would find a way to lay that burden down from time to time and simply be himself.

While she was watching Cullen depart into the sea of people rushing about their business, while she was lost in her thoughts, she caught sight of a couple of Inquisition solders approaching the nearby mages. Her charges were all huddled close together in a group near her, taking everything that Skyhold had to offer in. What caught her attention, however, wasn't the soldiers, but the Templar behind them that approached her directly.

"Lady Vivienne asked me to accompany your companions to their quarters, Knight-Enchanter.", the Templar informed her directly, which made Lenore relax slightly. Lenore knew that this move on Vivienne's part was as much for the comfort of her fellow mages as it was for the comfort of the ordinary people in Skyhold, and she wasn't surprised by it at all.

"What's your name?," Lenore questioned the Templar, which seemed to bring shock to those around her if the whispers around her were any indication. To see a mage speaking almost as an equal to a Templar was something that almost unheard of, but the Templar didn't seem fazed at all by such an action.

"Barris, my lady."

"See that they are well taken care of, Ser Barris.", she instructed him to which he slammed his closed fist against his armor in acknowledgment of her request before he beckoned the mages to follow him. She grasped Edmond, who had been standing near the back of the group, gently by the cloth of his robes and pulled him away from the group to speak to him.

"I'll join you after meeting with Lady Vivienne.", she told the man, who nodded, before he continued on with the rest of them as not to be left behind.

"Where is Lady Vivienne?", she asked Ioren, who had appeared by her side after the mages departure.

"She has set up a space on the balcony over looking the grand hall, my lady."

"Of course she has.", Lenore said, amused that her mentor hadn't changed at all since they had last spoke. She would, of course, have picked the spot where she could have a vantage point of everything that was going, both inside the castle and out; as it would have been the only place that she felt completely in control.

"Can you show me the way, Ioren?", she asked the scout, not wanting to keep Vivienne waiting for longer than possible. She was sure that she could have found the way there on her own, but as she was still unfamiliar with the fortress, she was sure to get to her destination much faster if she had someone show her the way.

"Yes, my lady.", she said, as she lead the way towards the stone staircase nearby. "I have to deliver my report to Sister Nightingale and it's on the way."

As she made her way through the grand hall to Lady Vivienne, the first thing she noticed was how chaotic in was, and how easily it was for her to blend in with the crowd. It was comforting, for once, to not feel like there were a million eyes watching her every move.

There were people scurrying about from one end of the hall to the other repair the centuries old fortress while others were intent on decorating it to make it feel more welcoming to the guests of the inquisition. The symbols of the Andrastian Chantry, as well as the symbol of the Inquisition itself, were decorated all over the hall, but the impressive symbols, if not rather plain compared to what she was accustomed to back in Val Royeaux, weren't what caught her attention.

On the wall over the nearby fireplace was a heraldry banner, one that she assumed belonged to the family of the Inquisitor, that gave her cause to pause. It was a depiction of the Trevelyan family crest, the rulers of Ostwick, decorated with the symbol of the Free Marches underneath. She hadn't been aware that the Inquisitor was a Marcher, let alone that he haled from the same ruling family from the where she was born, but it didn't come as that big of a surprise to her.

Ioren lead her close to a table near the fireplace where a blonde-haired male dwarf , with more chest hair on a man than she had ever seen, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment . He caught her interest, only because of a vague familiarity in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't quite place, but she didn't stop to speak with him. From where she was standing, he didn't even seem aware of her existence in the first place as he was buried deep in his work.

In the next room, a round rotunda with murals covering the far wall that depicted the Inquisition's exploits thus far, she found an elf working on the finishing touches of one of the murals. It seemed to depict the battle at Haven, and the Inquisitor's heroic survival. The bald elf seemed to become aware of her presence the moment she entered the room, as much as she was of him simply by the pull of his magic, but he said nothing to her and went back to his task.

Upon ascending the stairs, Lenore was greeted by the sight of a library that wrapped it's way around the second floor, which pleased her greatly. It was the first thing that she had seen in the fortress that reminded her of the circle where she grew up. She wanted to stop and peruse the shelves to see if any hidden treasures rested upon them, but she knew that there would plenty of time for that later.

As she followed after Ioren, she caught sight of a slender man with dark features sitting in a chair with his head buried in a book close to her. The most noticeable thing about him physically was just how well groomed he was; right down to the prominent mustache that seemed to be his most treasured asset. Of course, what drew her eyes to him was an almost eerily familiar pull of magic; one that reminded her greatly of Lady Vivienne.

As they walked through the library, they eventually stopped in front of an wooden door. "Lady Vivienne is through there, my lady.", Ioren instructed, as she opened the door to reveal an alcove, from which Lenore could see part of the upstairs balcony and the grand hall below it.

"Thank you for all your help, Ioren.", Lenore said sincerely, as the elf bowed to her in response.

"Just doing my duty, my lady. I'll take my leave now. Sister Nightingale doesn't like to be kept waiting.", the elf replied as she jutted her thumb back towards a staircase that wasn't very far off. She could hear the sounds of ravens constantly cawing from the floor above them, and even though she hadn't seen the top floor of the rotunda, it seemed as fitting place as any for the spymaster of the inquisition to set up her base of operations.

"Then it wouldn't be wise to do so for much longer. I can find my way from here.", Lenore said in agreement, a small smirk decorating her features as she watched the woman scurry off to deliver her report.

Lenore ascended the small staircase that lead up to a small area before leading out to the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. As she moved into the indoor balcony that overlooked the hall below, there was no doubt in her mind that Vivienne owned this space, and had set about to give it as many touches of home as she possibly could.

The furniture was familiar and inviting; especially the tall wooden chairs and the couch decorated with white and gold leather upholstery with gold trim that she knew had come from her room in the Circle. The lion's head, the proud symbol of Orlais, carved into the top of the legs of a nearby side-table, was the most welcoming sight of them all, and Lenore stopped next to it in order to run her fingers over the carving as she had done many times before.

The massive windows lined with stained glass that allowed the light to stream into the balcony was situated around the entrance into the outside balcony. The steel doors were swung open to reveal an entrance to the outside, and Lenore could see Vivienne standing there proudly overseeing the courtyard below with her back turned towards her.

"It's good to see you again, my dear.", Vivienne said before Lenore could even open her mouth to speak, as she turned from the balcony to join her former apprentice.

"You as well, my lady.", Lenore said, as she bowed respectfully to her mentor.

She felt Vivienne's hand upon her shoulder as she tucked the other under Lenore's chin to bring her up to face her.

"There's no need for that, darling. Bowing should be reserved for queens or priests and I am neither to you.", she said, with the faintest hint of a smile decorating the edge of her lips.

" _Yet._ ", Lenore emphasized teasingly, which brought an even wider smile to Vivienne's lips and a chuckle followed suit.

"It's good to see that you haven't changed since we last spoke.", Vivienne replied as she brushed past her and took a seat upon the couch. "Though, darling, you could have changed into something more comfortable than your armor, and cleaned yourself up, before you came to meet with me. ", she teased in return, forcing Lenore to realize for the first time that she was still clad in her armor.

"I didn't want to keep you waiting.", Lenore said, as a faint blush crept across her cheeks.

"No matter. There will be time for that later.", Vivienne said, as she motioned to one of the chairs across from her. "Have a seat. Tell me about your journey. You look absolutely exhausted.", she said as she reached over to the side table next to her to retrieve the bottle of wine sitting upon it.

"It _was_ exhausting.", Lenore admitted as she settled into one of the chairs comfortably. "Longest journey of my life, but we made it in one piece. No casualties and only minor injuries."

"I knew I could count on you, my dear.", Vivienne said with praise, as she handed Lenore the glass of wine that she had poured for her.

The two of them went on conversing on various topics, from the civil war that Lenore had been in the thick of until she had been called away to things that would need to be taken care of to make their fellow mages more comfortable in their tower.

Just as she had been handed her second glass of wine by her mentor, Lenore felt that she could no longer ignore the pressing feeling in the back of her mind that her mentor was keeping something from her.

"Lady Vivienne.", Lenore began, as she stared down into the goblet that she was holding.

"Yes, my dear?", Vivienne asked, staring at her intently and Lenore almost convinced herself that Vivienne knew what she was going to say before she even opened her mouth.

"I just...don't understand why you sent for _me_ specifically to join you here.", she admitted as she reached over to place the still full glass of wine on the table.

"Isn't it obvious?", Vivienne asked incredulously, as she took another sip of her wine.

"Frankly...no. It's not.", Lenore said, licking her lips as she scooted closer in her chair. "Any one of the others could have lead the way from Val Royeaux. Some of them are even more capable mages than I am, and yet, you sent for me. Why?"

"Because, there is no one else I know I can trust more than _you_.", Vivienne said, pointedly, as she sat her own glass down on the table beside Lenore's.

Vivienne reached with her hands to Lenore, taking her apprentice's hands in her own.

"And...because I know that you have something to offer the Inquisition that I cannot.", she continued, as confusion etched across Lenore's face.

"What do you mean?", she questioned her mentor, who shook her head in response.

"Not now, darling. It will all be come clear in time.", Vivienne assured, as she rose to her feet. "For now, I'll show you to your quarters, and you can wash the road from your skin.", she said, as she began to lead Lenore off the balcony and over towards the door that lead into the library.

They both came to a stop, however, as they was a commotion coming from the hall below them.

"Oh.", Vivienne said, as she drew them both closer to the edge of the balcony overlooking the hall. "Looks the Inquisitor has scheduled some pre-dinner entertainment for us.", she stated with amusement dripping from her voice.

Lenore stared down into the hall, and she could see someone seated upon the massive Andrastian throne at the very end beneath the stained glass windows bearing the inquisition's symbol. She couldn't make out their face, but she had no doubt in her mind that this was the Inquisitor – the man that had survived the blast at the conclave and the avalanche at Haven and lived to tell about it. He was seated with his fingers templed in his lap, with his right leg resting over his left.

Standing a short distance away from the throne that he was seated upon, stood a man dressed in Templar armor, with Inquisitions soldiers holding him on either side. It was then that Lenore spotted Cullen standing to his left a few steps below the throne, speaking to the Inquisitor.

"And this is a surprise.", Vivienne said as she leaned forward on the balcony, which drew Lenore's attention to her. "The commander is proceeding over the sentencing. Must be that fool knight-captain they captured at Therinfal Redoubt , if he has asked to take over for Josephine."

Lenore forced her eyes back to what was going on below. She could barely make out the voices of the proceedings from where she was standing, but she gathered enough to know that the prisoner had been given to the templars for further judgment.

"Excellent.", Vivienne said as she pulled away from the balcony. "That is one thing that can be said about Lord Trevelyan.", Vivienne said as she began to walk down the step towards the door with Lenore close behind. "He knows when to take matters into his own hands and when to pass the responsibility to someone better suited for the task. It will serve him well in the days to come."

Lenore contemplated her mentor's words, as well her words from before, and she felt that she was beginning to see a clearer picture of what her mentor had in mind. She still didn't quite know why she had been brought to Skyhold, but it was clear to her that it had been with a purpose – one that Vivienne believed that Lenore was in a position to fill for the Inquisition and for their cause.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Secrets and Lies**

As Vivienne showed Lenore to her quarters, she couldn't squash that feeling deep down inside that there was something that her mentor wasn't telling her. It was a feeling, deep in her gut, that spiraled further and further with every step that she took.

She had always hated in her youth when Vivienne would keep secrets from her, and Lenore couldn't shake the feeling that she was, once again, keeping something of significant importance from her. But, even if she had her suspicions about why she had truly been summoned to Skyhold, Lenore also knew that she trusted her enough that she would eventually know what her reasons were in time.

That was why Lenore didn't press the subject, despite the nagging feeling deep down inside to do the exact opposite.

But, even if she didn't voice her concern aloud, she must have been making a face as it was a comment about it from Vivienne that drew her from her thoughts

"Don't pout, dear. You'll get wrinkles.", Vivienne teased as they made their way into the grand hall, reaching over to grasp Lenore's hand. It was a way of reassuring her that all would be well, and Lenore only prayed that was true.

Just as they made their way to the center of the room, Cullen was making his way down the center of the room towards her.

Lenore's eyes followed him as he was heading for the door, and it caught the attention of Vivienne at her side. Lenore caught her smirking out of the corner of her eye, and Lenore had learned long ago that smirk often meant that she was plotting something devious.

"Commander", Vivienne called to him, just as all of the color from drained from Lenore's face. She shot her mentor a glance, which only caused the smirk across Vivienne's lips widen as she sauntered over to where Cullen was standing, with Lenore close at her heels.

"Yes, Lady Vivienne?", Cullen asked tensely, as he made eye contact with her, and his gaze shifted briefly to Lenore, before returning back to her.

"You've met my former apprentice, yes?", Vivienne asked as she raised her hand towards Lenore.

"Briefly.", Cullen said curtly, as his gaze settled on Lenore for a moment before flicking back to Vivienne.

"She will be staying with the Inquisition for a while to offer her help.", Vivienne said directly, her words causing a look of surprise to form on Cullen's face.

"She _will?_ ", Lenore asked, raising an eyebrow at her mentor as her voice bordered on irritation.

"Yes, darling, you will." , Vivienne said as she patted the hand that she still held. She cleared her throat, and looked at Cullen expectantly.

"That's...good to hear.", Cullen replied cautiously, as he shifted in place. Lenore could tell he was growing uncomfortable with the conversation, which she could easily sympathize with. She could imagine the things that were going through his head and she felt for him.

"It is, isn't it?", Vivienne said, beaming over at Lenore who was starting to feel embarrassed and uncomfortable herself.

"Is there a specific reason you're telling me this or..?", Cullen trailed off, reaching the end of his tolerance for the conversation entirely, which Vivienne seemed to find amusing.

"Of course there is, dear, but it's probably not the one you're thinking.", Vivienne teased with a wink, as she moved passed him.

As Lenore went to follow in her footsteps, she paused just beside Cullen, who peered down at her curiously. She cleared her throat as she stumbled over herself in an attempt to apologize for her mentor's behavior.

"I'm sorry, Commander,...she's...", Lenore explained, as she motioned over her shoulder towards her mentor, who was standing near the front doors waiting for her.

Her apologies forced a chuckle from the commander's lips, as he raised his hand and shook his head. It appeared as if no apologies were necessary, as Cullen had likely had many dealings with Vivienne in recent weeks and he had known her long enough to expect this from her.

Lenore smiled as she offered a quick nod, which brought about an all but fleeting smile across the commander's lips. This particular smile was almost warm in comparison to some of the others she had seen from him in the brief time that she had known him. It was pleasant, and Lenore caught herself admiring it for several moments before his words drew her from her thoughts.

"I believe she's waiting for you.", he said with amusement, as he pointed towards the door.

Embarrassed, Lenore flushed as she bowed her head and turned on her heel to join her mentor at the door.

"Why must you always insist on embarrassing me?", Lenore asked harshly, which brought a chuckle from Vivienne's lips.

"Because it is _so_ easy to do so, darling. Haven't you learned that yet?", she teased as they made their way down the steps and into the courtyard to take Lenore to her room.

The room in the mage's tower where she was to stay was larger than most of the others she had passed on her way up, but that wasn't surprising to her. Lenore was sure that Vivienne had requested that she be made as comfortable as possible.

Truthfully, it often made Lenore feel uneasy the way her mentor doted on her, especially in this circumstance. She would have been just as happy with a room half the size of this one, and she knew that Vivienne knew that about her as well. But, that didn't mean that she wasn't thankful for the things that Vivienne did for her, and she appreciated that her mentor thought of her comfort at all. Still, Lenore couldn't help but question in the back of her mind if all of this wasn't all part of some plan that Vivienne was weaving, and, as well as she knew her, she would have been utterly surprised if it wasn't.

Lenore took her time examining the contents of the room as Vivienne made her way over to the wardrobe close to the bed.

There was a four-poster bed in the center of the room pressed against the wall under a window that overlooked the garden below. The bed was Orleasian in make, as was obvious by the white and gold trimmings. It reminded her of the bed that she had back in the circle tower, though this one was much more luxurious than that one. There was a ceder chest sitting at the foot of the bed, and Lenore recognized it as the one she had kept in the circle.

There was a large bookcase taking up half of the far wall, filled with books that Lenore was sure Vivienne had sent for. Some she recognized from the Circle she had belonged to before her appointment as Knight-Enchanter, and they were quite rare. She wondered how Vivienne had been able to obtain them, and why they were here instead of the glorious library that she had spotted earlier, but she didn't want to over analyze things, as she knew it was likely just another way to spoil her former apprentice.

There was a desk in the corner near the door; one that resembled the one that was sitting in the area on the balcony where Vivienne spent most of her days. There were papers scattered about it, but she didn't have time to really examine anything before she heard Vivienne calling to her to get removed her armor.

Vivienne had sent word ahead after Lenore arrived to have a bath drawn for her in her new quarters, and the tub was already filled and waiting for her as soon as they walked through the door.

"You go ahead and wash up, dear. I'll pick out your dress for dinner this evening.", Vivienne instructed as soon as Lenore was free from her armor.

"Dress?", Lenore asked as a disgusted look crossed her features.

"Yes, dear. You weren't planning on wearing your armor around Skyhold. were you?", she asked teasingly as Lenore huffed lightly.

"I had thought about it.", Lenore said as she sunk down into the tub, exhaling as the warm waters washed over her, soothing the aches from her bones.

"Darling, what have I always said?", Vivienne asked as she was still pulling dresses from the closet. It was clear that Vivienne had commissioned an entire wardrobe for her long before she had even arrived at Skyhold, but that wasn't a shock to her in the slightest.

"Appearances are everything, I know.", Lenore said with a heavy sigh as she set about scrubbing the dirt from her body with the sponge that had been sat out for her.

"I don't know why you're complaining. I know you love a nice gown as much as I do", Vivienne said as she retrieved another dress from the wardrobe and laid it out on the bed.

"Yes, I do, but this isn't the place if I want to...", Lenore's voice trialed off as she noticed that her words had stopped her mentor in her place.

"What? Be taken seriously?", Vivienne asked with irritation in her voice, as Lenore shifted into an upright position in the tub.

"I didn't mean it like that.", Lenore mumbled as if she was being scolded, which she was in a way just by Vivienne's penetrating gaze, as she sunk down further into the bath water watched her mentor lay the last dress down on the bed.

"Yes, you did, but I also know that's not why you're against wearing a dress.", Vivienne said, as she stood near the dresses. The expression on her face was one of intense concentration, and Lenore knew that she was trying to decide which dress would best suit her.

"I'm just more...comfortable in my armor.", Lenore said, shrugging lightly as she finished washing herself and sat the sponge down on the side of the tub.

"I know, but I know you also know what I have always told you about wearing a dress like it is your armor, so, I won't repeat myself.", Vivienne said just as Lenore was raising from the tub to grab a towel sitting on the chair.

Lenore dried herself off as Vivienne seemed to still be contemplating which of the dresses she would recommend for her. Lenore worried her bottom lip as she stepped towards her, afraid that her comments had made her mentor cross with her words. But, when she approached her, Vivienne offered her a knowing smile that seemed to chase all of her fears away.

"Which one?", Lenore asked hesitantly, as her fingers traced along the fabric of the one closest to her.

"I narrowed them down for you. I'll leave the final choice to you, darling..", Vivienne said, as she reached over to place a hand on top of hers, before she turned and headed towards the door. "I will see you at dinner in an hour. Don't keep me waiting.", she told her sternly, before blowing her a kiss.

Lenore waved as she watched her mentor disappear behind the heavy wooden door. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she focused her attention back to the dresses draped over the silk comforter.

Lenore had entered the grand hall for dinner fifteen minutes earlier than she was expected, even though she had spent fifteen minutes trying to decide which of the three gowns she would wear to the feast. In the end, the decision seemed to be relatively easy to make, as it had been the one that she had drawn to first when she raised up out of the tub in the first place.

She had chosen the long-sleeved midnight blue gown specifically for it's off-the-shoulder neckline that rested just below her collarbone, as well as the simple fact that it was tight fitting while still retaining some modesty that she desired even with the open v-shaped back that plunged all the way to the very top of her tailbone. The train of her sheer gown followed behind her as she walked, searching for Vivienne among the crowd of people already sitting in their chairs.

The dress was decorated with silver specks of glitter that were well placed to give the appearance of stars. She wore small, silver star earrings in each ear, while a pendant of a moon with a rose quartz stone rested against her breastbone. The necklace didn't match her outfit, not really, but it was one that she had inherited from her mother and she felt better having it secured around her neck; almost as though she was carrying around some small piece of her that she didn't want to let go.

She messed with a strand of her dark, wavy hair, moving it out of her eyes as she scanned the crowd. She normally wore up in an elaborate braid, but she had chosen to wear it loose. There were a few curls scattered here and there, mostly from being worn in a braid for so long, but it mostly rested flat against her scalp where she had resigned it to it's fate.

She shifted her gaze towards the long wooden table on her right, where she spotted Vivienne waving at her, before motioning for her to join her in the seat to her left. She was seated in the center of the table, closer to the wall.

"I knew you would pick that one.", Vivienne mentioned to her with an air of confidence to Lenore as she was taking her seat beside her.

"You know me best.", Lenore said as she studied what was going on around her.

There weren't many people seated just yet, as most were mingling around the room. Most were dignitaries and other members of nobility, but there were others that seemed out of place in the crowd whom Lenore could only assume were the Inquisitor's companions. In fact, most of the people who joined Lenore at their table were members of the Inquisitor's entourage, as she later learned as dinner was being served.

Sitting across from her was the man that Lenore had noticed in the library, whom Vivienne introduced him as Dorian Pavus, who hailed from Qarinus in the Tevinter Imperium.

"I hadn't thought I would meet anyone from the Imperium here.", Lenore said honestly just shortly after their introductions were made.

"Not surprising, but we aren't all the cackling villains you southerns try to paint us as.", Dorian replies with a smirk, clearly unfazed by her surprise. Lenore imagined that he was used to this reaction, but he didn't seem to wear any annoyance on his face over it.

"I'm sure that you are here because the Inquisitor trusts you and considers you an invaluable asset to his team.", Lenore said gently, which only seemed to cause the man across from her to laugh gleefully.

"And can you blame him? My _assets_ , as you so eloquently put it, should be admired by all.", Dorian teased, which caused Lenore to smirk in response.

"Don't get this one started. They'll be no end to it.", an older gentleman with a thick beard who sat across from Vivienne muttered.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, you hairy lummox.", Dorian teased the man, who almost looked like he was ready to spit fire over the nickname as much as being in his company.

"Lenore, darling, this is Warden-Constable Blackwall.", Vivienne introduced him as he bowed his head towards Lenore.

"My lady.", he addressed her politely, as Lenore offered him a small smile in return.

As the conversations continued around her, Lenore couldn't help but feel more and more out of place among them. These people, despite their obvious differences, had come to know one another and formed a comradery the likes of which Lenore had never seen before. She was almost envious of it, but it also made her feel dreadfully homesick, as she missed the company of the soldiers she had left behind to join Vivienne at Skyhold. She wondered what they must think of her now that she abandoned their fight to join another.

"Voices Fading. Falling. Further and further from my thoughts. Blood, thick and fragrant, wafting along the winds of the battlefield as they falter and fall on their swords for their queen. While I'm here. Sipping wine and listening to lies. I shouldn't be here. I should be there.", a voice to her right said suddenly, almost as thought it was mirroring her thoughts.

She turned to her right to see a young man with messy blond hair occupying the seat behind her, staring up at her. His voice, and his eyes, appeared sad, but that wasn't what struck her the most about him. There was something different about him; something that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He felt familiar to her, like the Fade itself was twisted around him even if he felt separated from it, but there wasn't the pull of magic that she felt with other mages.

"Who are you?", Lenore asked the man directly which seems to draw the attention of Vivienne beside her.

"Don't pay _it_ any attention, darling. It's just the Inquisitor's pet demon.", Vivienne said with disdain, which seemed to make the man beside her falter slightly.

"Demon?", Lenore asked bemusedly, as she focused her attention back on the man beside her.

"He's not a demon. He's a spirit. A spirit of Compassion.", the bald elf sitting across from where the young man was next to Dorian near the end of the table, who had thus far remained silent in the conversation, spoke up. "His name is Cole."

"You were sad.", Cole said, even with a sadness that peppered his own voice.

"How do you know that?", Lenore asked, confusion spreading across her face as she glanced over to the elf, who seemed to be watching their exchange intently.

"You told me.", he said, as thought it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I...", Lenore said, hesitating even as her interest in what Cole was saying peeked.

"Don't be sad. They know you didn't abandon them. You are needed here. You can help.", he said reassuringly before he disappeared right in front of her. She didn't know why, but his words seemed to lift her spirit, even if she wasn't sure that she truly believed what he said.

Conversation around her, that had been buzzing, had stalled suddenly to Lenore's surprise moments after Cole's disappearance. Lenore was drawn back to the door on the left side of the grand hall near the throne, where the Inquisitor, Stephen Trevelyan, had appeared to join the meal. As soon as he entered the room, everyone in the hall had stopped what they were doing and rose from their chair as a sign of respect. Lenore quickly followed suit, as she watched the Inquisitor.

He was dressed in formal wear, the outfit reminding her of something a prince might have worn in a fairy tale. His coat a shade of dark brown that almost appeared black in the candlelight. A gray silk sash was draped across his chest and wrapped around his waist with a beige belt resting over top of the sash. The pants underneath his jacket were a lighter shade of brown, but were made out of the same silk as the sash. He wore beige gloves and knee-high leather boots to complete the outfit.

. His dark, thick brown hair was shaved short, the hairline shaved in the shape of a v that might have been an attempt to hide a receding hairline. His complexion was a russet reddish-brown with copper undertones. His eyes were a striking but perplexing in color, as with the way the candlelight hit them she couldn't tell whether they were blue or green or a combination of both. There was something almost familiar in those eyes, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

But, besides their shade, Lenore couldn't help but notice the bags that were resting under them, which Lenore could only imagine he obtained from many nights with little to no sleep in recent weeks.

He stood tall, easily hitting the six foot mark, but his posture and demeanor was approachable and not in the least bit as intimidating as the stories made him out to be.

The only slightly menacing thing about him was the scars that Lenore could make out. There was a very visible one on the right side of his head that was curved in shape, and another above and below his right eye that had somehow miraculously missed hitting his eye altogether.

But, even as she was studying him intently, the most noticeable thing about the Inquisitor in Lenore's eyes was that he was, in her opinion, rather handsome

Even his prominent nose, which some might have thought was bulging and bulbous, appeared to be perfectly sculpted along with his jaw. It was almost as though he had walked out of one of the tales that she had heard growing up, and she couldn't help but smirk over how fitting it was.

"Sit. Eat. Please. You know I won't be waiting for your permission.", the Inquisitor requested, which caused ripples of laughter to make their way through the crowd of people, who took their seats and went back to their conversations.

The Inquisitor made his way over to their table, finally, and took his seat at the head of it with Varric, the dwarf that she had spotted earlier next to the fireplace, on his left and Lady Cassandra, the seeker who had helped to found the inquisition, on his right.

He made eye contact with Lenore almost immediately, and offered her a warm smile.

"Seems we have a guest sharing our table tonight.", he stated, which caused everyone in the immediate vicinity to turn their head towards Lenore. She swallowed hard as she looked over at Vivienne to her right for some kind of encouragement.

"This is my former apprentice from the circle at Montsimmard, Inquisitor. Knight-Enchanter Lenore.", Vivienne said as she introduced her, as she gave an expectant look to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Worship.", Lenore said hesitantly, which seemed to earn the approval of her mentor and the amusement of her host.

"I'm sure. I've heard that quite a bit recently.", The Inquisitor said to her with a smirk. Cassandra tapped on his shoulder, which distracted him for a moment as he leaned over closer to her to allow her to whisper something in his ear.

They exchanged a look with each other, and continued to whisper to each other, before the Inquisitor cleared his throat and turned his attention back to Lenore.

"Knight-Enchanter?", he asked, and Lenore couldn't help but notice that all the color seemed to have drained from his face.

"Yes, your worship?", she replied, suddenly feeling more anxious than she had the entire evening.

"It would be an honor if you and Lady Vivienne could meet me and the rest of my advisers in Josephine's study after dinner. We have...", he stalled as his eyes met briefly with Vivienne's before he continued, "much to discuss.", he finished with a timid smile that didn't do anything to settle the nerves that had formed in Lenore's stomach

"I...", she started a reply, but her words faltered.

On instinct, Vivienne reached over to grab her hand, as a gesture to reassure her that everything was fine.

"We will be there, Inquisitor.", she replied as an answer for her, which only furthered the suspicion that was festering in Lenore's heart.

The rest of the dinner went about as uneventful as any. The Inquisitor made jokes and everyone laughed, and while some might have been doing so as a way of kissing up, Lenore doubted the majority felt that way, as the man was genuinely funny. He had a charisma about him that drew the attention of everyone in the room, and it was no surprise to her that people were drawn to him.

This man seemed to be a natural born leader, and it must have been why he seemed to fit in so easily to the role that had been thrust upon him. Lenore was envious, in a way, as she wasn't sure she could have taken to the role as easily. She had always been one to carve out her own path rather than let others carve it for her, and she couldn't imagine relinquishing that power for anything.

But, as the conversations went on around her, Lenore's mind was in another place. She knew that something was being kept from her; that much was obvious from the behavior of those around her. Even the inquisitor seemed to be in on the secret, which only made things more frustrating for Lenore. As time passed, however, she knew that there was no use fretting over it just yet. She resigned herself to wait until dinner was over when she would be called into a meeting with the leaders of the Inquisition whom, she hoped, would finally shed light on what exactly was going on.

When dinner was finally over, and everyone was clearing the grand hall to return to their chambers to tuck themselves in for the night, Lenore found herself standing by the entrance to the study, waiting to be summoned into the room by the Inquisitor and his advisers who were already meeting.

"Stop worrying, darling.", Vivienne commanded to her, as she watched Lenore's pacing.

"I can't help it.", Lenore said stubbornly, crossing her arms as she let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know what I'm doing here, or why the Inquisitor wants to see me right now, and it's frustrating."

"He has his reasons.", Vivienne said slyly, though there was something hidden in her voice.

"Can you just drop the act for once? Can't you just tell me outright what is going on?", Lenore snapped at her mentor, who appeared even more amused by her frustration.

"Not this time. I promised.", she said, as she took a step closer towards Lenore. "Do you trust me?", she asked her apprentice, which caused Lenore to feel guilty.

"Of course I do.", she said, hanging her head just as Vivienne caught the edge of her chin to raise it, forcing her to look up at her.

"Then relax. Take a deep breath and remember that whatever happens next, and whatever you decide, you have my full support.", she told her, which only caused more confusion on Lenore's face.

Before she could question her mentor's strange words, however, the door that lead into the study swung open to reveal Josephine standing in front of them.

"You may both come in now.", Josephine replied, as she stood aside to allow them entrance into the room.

Vivienne entered first, with her head held high. Lenore remained where she was standing, taking a deep breath in order to calm her nerves, as she entered the room on her mentor's heels, unaware of the conversation that would take place and how it would change everything for her all at once.


End file.
